


Bite-Sized MCU Fluff

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Bite-Sized Fluff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Heartbeats, Kissing, Milkshakes, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Newest Chapter: Stucky "Send help"





	1. Bruce / Thor + Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleeping4tNight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping4tNight/gifts), [EvilSlicey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Kayt

Thor woke up to Bruce using his chest as a pillow yet not actually sleeping.

“Oh?”

“Your heartbeat... it’s like a... a thunderstorm.”

“Most things about me are likened to thunder, beloved,” Thor chuckled, petting Bruce’s hair.

“Yeah, but... it’s apt.  It’s powerful, commanding, dramatic.”

“Dramatic!? Hardly!”

“Super dramatic, Mr. [Lightning Bisexual](https://fanningtheflamesoffandom.tumblr.com/post/173712913827/youve-heard-of-flaming-homosexual-now-get-ready).”

“King Lightning Bisexual, thank you.”

“Of course, my drama king.”


	2. Bruce / Thor + Milkshakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Kayt

Bruce blinked, befuddled by the drink that had mysteriously replaced his pen. He looked up and saw Thor sipping his own milkshake.

“Studying nonstop is as unhealthy as fighting nonstop,” said Thor.

Bruce looked down at his milkshake. It was light brown and topped with whipped cream and caramel drizzle. Bruce took a sip...

Coffee!

Thor grinned, delighting in Bruce's happy humming.


	3. Bucky / Steve Rogers + Send Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 21st century is weird and full of Memes. Send help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Slicey
> 
> written for a send me a ship & a sentence, and I'll write the next five meme.

Bucky rolled his eyes at Steve's plea.

> J dot Barnes: get a grip, rogers, it's clearly the inhaling seagull meme
> 
> Professional Nazi Puncher: What???

Later, Bucky facepalmed when Steve texted goodbye with  _lol: lots of love!_

It was time to break out the big guns.

* * *

"Steve, this is Shuri; Shuri, this is this is the living embodiment of Grandma Finds the Internet."


	4. Grandmaster / Loki + Lazy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for days 1 & 6 of Frostmaster Week: Domestic, Food & Drinks

Loki didn’t want to wake up yet, but Gast made a compelling argument.  Gast slowly peppered him with kisses, calling his name in a sing-song voice, “Lo-Lo. Lo-Lo...  You’re smiling...” Loki swore he could hear Gast’s grin. “That’s means you’re awake!  C’mon.  Come to me, Lo-Lo.”

Loki’s eyes finally fluttered open.  He looked up at Gast, smiling, “Good morning.”

“It is now that you’re here,” he tried to wink, but like always, it resulted in a flurry of blinks.  Loki thought it was adorable that no matter how ancient, how powerful a being En Dwi Gast was, he still struggled.

He still had weaknesses.

Weaknesses Loki zealously covered.

“I mixed drinks!”

Loki was taken aback at the tea Gast handed to him.  It was Loki’s favorite, brewed to perfection, and the best temperature to sip.

“I thought you didn’t brew tea...”

Gast replied once he swallowed a sip of his own drink: a blue, fizzy concoction, “I never had a reason to.”

“But now you do?”

“Verily!” he grinned. “That’s what the hip, young people say in Assburg, right?”

Loki chuckled, “Verily.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
